Stalking God Yato
by Riza Ailhard
Summary: Tertangkap oleh mata Yato, Hiyori sedang berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki.
1. Chapter 1: Opening

Judul: Stalking God Yato

Penulis: Riza Ailhard

Karakter: Yato, Yukine, Hiyori

Karakter tambahan: OC misterius

Setting/Timeline: Katakan saja setelah Yukine sembuh dari infeksi ayakashi

Disclaimer: Noragami, Yato, Yukine, Hiyori, serta aura romantisnya pertemanan antara mereka sepenuhnya milik Adachitoka. Saya hanya mengobrak-abriknya saja dengan penggalan ide cerita versi saya. Heuheu.

Summary: Tertangkap oleh mata Yato, Hiyori sedang berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Opening**

Salju yang turun sejak tengah malam membuat daratan bumi menjadi berwarna putih. Bahkan, di beberapa daerah, salju yang menutupi jalanan lumayan tinggi, hingga sebetis orang dewasa. Di jalanan, terlihat sebuah alat berat yang sedang digunakan petugas untuk menyekop dan menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi ruas jalan. Akhirnya, jalan itu bisa dilalui kembali oleh beberapa kendaraan.

Di halaman sebuah rumah kayu sederhana, seorang dewa berpakaian jersey sedang memegang sekop. Di dekatnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang memegang angkong sorong yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju. Dewa berjersey itu menyekop salju yang menutupi jalan setapak melingkar disekitar rumah dan juga dari teras hingga pagarnya.

"Yak, setelah ini, pekerjaan selesai!" serunya riang. Dewa berjersey itu tampak bersemangat walaupun bayaran setiap pekerjaannya hanya 5 yen. Ia memberikan sekop itu kepada anak laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya. Ia beralih memegang angkong sorong dan membawa tumpukan salju itu ke bagian halaman yang memang dibiarkan tertutup salju. Setelah meratakannya, ia pun membereskan peralatan yang telah digunakannya.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil muncul dari dalam rumah sambil membawakan senampan minuman hangat dan beberapa roti. Dibelakangnya, seorang nenek tua berwajah ramah tersenyum dan menyapa kedua laki-laki itu.

"Sudah selesai, ya, Nak?"

Walaupun kedengarannya tidak sesuai, sang dewa berjersey Yato tidak ambil hati jika ia dipanggil sedang sebutan "nak". Tampangnya yang memang awet muda memang mengelabui siapapun. Padahal umurnya ribuan tahun lebih tua dari si nenek tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, Nenek. Kami akan mengembalikan peralatan ini di gudang," ujar dewa berjersey itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke anak laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya. "Yukine, bisa kau kembalikan ini ke gudangnya?"

"Oke." Yukine pun berlalu ke gudang sambil membawa peralatan yang ditumpuk rapi diatas angkong sorong. Ia melewati jalan setapak menuju belakang rumah yang sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya oleh Yato.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, anak muda. Tanpa bantuanmu, mungkin salju itu akan menumpuk terus karena aku tidak sanggup lagi melakukan pekerjaan keras seperti itu. Dan lagi, hanya aku dan cucuku yang tinggal di rumah ini," ujar nenek tua itu dengan tulus.

"Ah, iya, sama-sama. Aku juga senang sudah membantu," balas Yato dengan ramah. Yukine kembali dari gudang belakang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ayo, Nak. Diminum dulu selagi masih hangat," ujar sang nenek mempersilakan Yato dan Yukine untuk menyicipi makanan yang disuguhkan cucunya. Keduanya duduk di lantai kayu dan meneguk teh gingseng hangat. Minuman yang cocok sekali di musim dingin yang mulai menuju puncaknya.

Cucu perempuan si nenek itu kembali ke dalam, namun ia tidak langsung ke dalam, gadis itu malah mengintip di balik dinding. Ia melihat neneknya yang masih mengobrol dengan Yato. Sementara itu, matanya melirik ke Yukine yang sedang melahap roti isi kacang buatannya. Ada ekspresi "wah rotinya enak" dari wajah Yukine saat ia mengunyah gigitan pertamanya walaupun hanya sepersekian detik. Detik selanjutnya, anak laki-laki itu menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Matanya bertemu dengan mata si cucu perempuan nenek yang sontak membuatnya berlari ke dapur dengan wajah merah.

-ooo-

"Apa benar kau mau melakukan pekerjaan apapun hanya dengan bayaran lima yen?" tanya Yukine penasaran. Baginya, bagaimanapun, terkadang itu tidak sepadan dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukan tuannya. "Kalau aku berada diposisimu, aku akan meminta bayaran lebih," lanjutnya jujur.

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menjadi dewa, hah, bocah? Tidak masalah hanya dibayar lima yen, asalkan mereka ingat padaku dan kembali menghubungiku jika butuh pertolongan," ujarnya sambil memakan roti isi kacang yang dibawa pulang dari rumah si nenek. Yukine hanya mendesah saja menerima jawaban itu. Ia tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk berbuat curang seperti dulu. Ingatannya kembali ke saat ia "dihukum" dengan upacara pensucian dan menyengat Yato. Ia tidak mau membuat dirinya maupun Yato berada dalam keadaan itu lagi.

Lagipula, tanpa meminta bayaran tambahan, Yukine sudah mendapatkan bekal makanan dari cucu si nenek tadi.

" _Kakak!" Langkah keduanya terhenti. Mereka menoleh ke belakang. Gadis kecil itu menghampiri mereka. Bisa diperkirakan umurnya tiga atau empat tahun lebih muda dari Yukine. Gadis itu membawakan kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Yukine sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari pintu pagar._

" _Ka-kakak, terima kasih sudah membantu kami. I-ini sekedar bekal untuk dibawa pulang," ujarnya terbata-bata. Pipinya terlihat merah jambu. Bola matanya hazelnya cukup berani untuk menatap mata Yukine. Tatapan mata itu berlangsung beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Yato merusak_ chemistry _diantara Yukine dan gadis kecil itu dengan menyambar kotak bekal itu._

" _Terima kasih, gadis manis! Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!" ujar Yato kegirangan sambil mencium aroma dibalik kotak itu. Yukine melihatnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan, sedangkan si gadis kecil masih terlihat kaget. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si gadis kecil._

" _Terima kasih, ya."_

 _Tak disangka ucapan terima kasih dari Yukine membuat wajah si gadis kecil makin merah dan membuatnya membalas ucapan itu dengan terbata-bata._

" _Sa-sa... sama-sama!"_

Yukine tersenyum mengingat kejadian barusan.

"Hei, bocah, kau mikir apa, hah? Belum waktunya kau memikirkan soal cewek," omel Yato membuyar lamunan Yukine. _Shinki_ kesayangannya langsung merengut.

"Apaan sih," gumamnya ketus.

Saat melintasi jalan menuju kuil Tenjin, Yato merasa seperti melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Seorang gadis, ia berjalan keluar dari kuil Tenjin menuju utara. Ia menjadi begitu bersemangat dan ingin memanggilnya.

"Hiyo—"

Akan tetapi panggilannya seketika terpotong setelah menyadari kalau gadis ras manusia yang dikenalnya itu tidak sendirian. Bahkan gadis itu tidak melihatnya sedikitpun atau menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Yato, itu Hiyori, kan? Dia sama siapa?" tanya Yukine.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku ketahui, Yukine," jawabnya. Sejenak, ia memperhatikan orang yang ada disamping Hiyori. Keduanya tampak akrab dan terus mengobrol sambil berjalan. Dugaan sementara, orang itu laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan dan Yato belum pernah melihat Hiyori berjalan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Jangan-jangan..."

* * *

 _Bersambung._

AN: Angkong sorong itu bak pasir yang biasa dipakai tukang bangunan. Nggak tahu juga sih alat itu _compatible_ apa enggak buat ngangkut salju. Well, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Noragami. Terima kasih telah membaca. Yang mau review, silakan. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking God Yato

Stalking God Yato

A Noragami Fanfiction by Riza Ailhard

Disclaimer: Yato itu... tampak depan keren, tampak samping kece, dan tampaknya tidak bisa dimiliki. Karena Yato milik Adachitoka, begitu juga seluruh komponen dari Noragami.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stalking God Yato**

"Jangan-jangan Hiyori berkencan dengan oom-oom itu?!" pekik Yato. Ia terlihat panik dan menggumam-gumam yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan-jangan oom-oom itu mengajak Hiyori berkencan?"

"Dan karena oom itu banyak uang, dia mau?"

"Hiyori akan jadi gadis nakal!"

"Aku harus kembalikan Hiyori ke jalan yang benar!"

"Berisik!"

 _Dug!_ Yukine memukul punggung Yato dengan keras. Sama sekali tidak ada hormatnya anak itu kepada tuannya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kita selidiki dulu, Yato bodoh," ucap Yukine bijak. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga curiga. Tetapi, menurutnya tidak baik kalau sembarangan berprasangka, akan lebih baik jika dilihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi antara Hiyori dan pria itu. Yukine menarik tangan Yato untuk segera mengikuti pasangan mencurigakan itu sebelum mereka kehilangan jejak.

Sambil mengikuti Hiyori dan pria itu dari belakang, Yukine mencoba berpikir. Ia belum pernah melihat Hiyori berkencan selama ia mengenalnya. Hiyori juga tidak pernah cerita apakah ia punya seseorang yang ia sukai di sekolahnya. Intinya, berkencan bukanlah _suatu hal_ buat Hiyori. Yang dia tahu, Hiyori anak yang rajin belajar—dan juga rajin tidur.

Pria itu mengajak Hiyori berkencan? Hm, tidak tahu juga. Tapi kalau masalah banyak uang, orangtua Hiyori juga bisa membelikan apa saja yang gadis itu inginkan. Berarti, gadis itu tidak perlu "bekerja sampingan" dengan berkencan dengan oom-oom demi uang.

Jadi, siapa pria itu?

-ooo-

Hiyori, dalam keadaan sadar tanpa ekor di belakangnya, sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria. Mereka memasuki sebuah museum. Disana banyak benda-benda unik, yang diduga hanya ada satu di dunia, dipajangkan. Mereka berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah patung arca yang dipajang dalam kotak kaca yang besar. Terlihat keduanya sedang membicarakan, mungkin, tentang patung itu. Dari pancaran wajahnya, Hiyori terlihat tertarik dengan pembahasan yang sedang mereka bincangkan. Sementara itu, Yato dan Yukine mengendap-endap dibalik dinding terdekat.

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi seperti ini?" tanya Yukine penasaran. Maksudnya mereka seharusnya bisa lebih rileks mengikuti Hiyori dengan berjalan seperti orang lain karena mereka tidak terlihat—atau lebih tepatnya keberadaan mereka sulit disadari oleh manusia biasa. Bahkan menurutnya berbaur dengan sekitar akan lebih mudah buat mereka untuk memantau Hiyori. Pemikiran itu tentu saja langsung tertransfer ke dalam pikiran tuannya sang regalia.

"Kau ingat waktu itu, Hiyori bisa menemukanku saat kita sedang menjaga toko, Yukine? Padahal aku tidak menghubunginya atau memberitahu kemana kita pergi. Tapi dia bisa menemukan kita dan dia tidak mau bilang bagaimana dia bisa menemukan kita."

 _Lagipula walaupun manusia biasa sulit menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, Hiyori bisa menyadari keberadaan mereka karena dia manusia yang punya kelebihan—entah kekurangan._

Hiyori dan pria itu meneruskan perjalanan dari ruang pameran satu ke ruang yang lainnya. Saat sedang melewati lorong lukisan, Hiyori menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan pengunjung lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Sontak, Yato dan Yukine pun bersembunyi dibalik sebuah zirah yang terpajang di ujung lorong, berharap kehadiran mereka berdua tidak disadari oleh Hiyori.

"Ada apa, Hiyori?" Suara berat dari pria itu terdengar samar di telinga Yato. Ia pelan-pelan melongok dari balik celah yang ada pada zirah itu, memastikan perhatian Hiyori sudah teralih dengan suara pria yang ada disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya..." gumamnya tidak jelas. Sedetik kemudian, perhatiannya kembali pada pria itu.

"Ya sudah, setelah ini kita langsung kesana, ya," ujar pria itu, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hiyori. Kemudian, mereka mulai berjalan kembali.

Yato dan Yukine merasa lega karena mereka tidak ketahuan sedang mengikuti Hiyori. Yukine merasakan ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Yato yang segitunya melihat Hiyori berjalan bersama orang lain. Mungkin saja karena yang bersama Hiyori adalah seorang pria berumur? Tapi tidak juga, Hiyori tampak akrab dan nyaman bersama pria itu.

"Hey, Yato. Kenapa kau seperti ini saat melihat Hiyori sedang berinteraksi dengan manusia lain? Apa kau seperti ini terhadap pengikutmu? Atau, apa kau suka pada Hiyori?" Yukine seenaknya mengungkapkan isi pikirannya. Ia yakin Yato sudah membacanya, tapi ia tidak menyangka reaksi ucapannya adalah semburat merah muda yang muncul di wajah Yato.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" pertanyaan itu entah mengapa membuatnya meninggikan suara. Ekspresi wajah Yukine tiba-tiba berubah. Ia kaget.

"Yato..."

Dewa pemakai _scarf_ kumal itu menoleh ke arah targetnya. Namun, Hiyori dan pria itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kita kehilangan jejak mereka!"

-ooo-

Setelah mencari kemana-mana, Yato dan Yukine menemukan Hiyori sedang duduk di sebuah kafe _outdoor_. Gadis itu masih bersama pria tadi. Mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik tumbuhan pagar hias yang langsung berseberangan jalan dengan kafe itu sambil terus memperhatikan keduanya. Yato mencoba menyembunyikan rasa geramnya karena melihat Hiyori dan pria itu duduk dan mengobrol dengan akrab. Keduanya tampak sedang menikmati minuman masing-masing. Kemudian, keduanya menyantap makanan _takeaway_ yang mereka bawa. Yato juga memperhatikan beberapa kantong yang terletak disebelah Hiyori.

"Jangan-jangan, pria itu tadi mengajak Hiyori berbelanja sebanyak itu?" gumam Yato.

"Yato, lebih baik nanti kau tanyakan saja kepada Hiyori kalau kau penasaran," ujar Yukine. Ia tidak ingin prasangka tuannya itu mempengaruhi dirinya. _Demi kesehatan tuannya_.

Sehabis makan, Hiyori membereskan kotak makanan _disposable_ dihadapan mereka dan hendak membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Saat Hiyori bangkit, pria itu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk sedikit menunduk. Pria itu mengusap ujung bibir Hiyori, yang membuat saputangan pria itu kotor dengan noda sambal. Pemandangan ini membuat Yato emosi tingkat _dewa_.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya," erang Yato dengan suara tertahan. Ia bangkit dari balik tanaman pagar.

"He-hei, Yato-," Yukine mencoba melarangnya, tapi emosi Yato sudah pada puncaknya.

"Hiyoriii!"

Hiyori yang mendengar suara Yato kaget dan mencari sumber suara. Tak sulit, sumber suara itu berasal dari arah jam tiganya. Tak hanya Hiyori, pria itu pun menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Yato?"

"Temanmu, Hiyori?" tanya pria itu. Belum sempat Hiyori menjelaskan, Yato sudah mengomel.

"Siapa dia, Hiyori? Kau tahu, seharusnya kau menjaga diri dari orang-orang seperti dia?!" serunya sambil menunjuk pria yang duduk dihadapan Hiyori. Keadaan di sekitar kafe menjadi rusuh. Beberapa pelanggan kafe _outdoor_ itu kaget dan berbisik-bisik.

"Wah, sepertinya ada _affair_..."

"Gairah anak muda zaman sekarang..."

"Ya-Yato..." Hiyori mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan mencoba menenangkan lelaki berambut keunguan itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau diperdaya olehnya dan dibawa ke tempat yang sepi, Hiyori?"

"Sepertinya Anda salah paham, Nak..." Pria itu pun bersuara.

"Dasar, kau ini polos sekali. Ayo, kuantar pulang!" Yato menarik tangan Hiyori, tetapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"Yato!" seru Hiyori. Gadis itu menatap dewa berjersey itu dengan amarah.

"Hiyori..." Yato _speechless_ dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Hiyori, gadis itu memang memiliki sisi kasarnya. Ia suka menonton pertandingan penggulat favoritnya, Tono-sama, dan bisa menirukan teknik _Jungle Savate_. Namun, dalam hal ini Yato benar-benar terkejut.

"Yato, kau salah paham!" seru Hiyori. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yukine sampai dan berhenti didekat mereka. Anak laki-laki itu menggerutu kesal karena tuannya yang bodoh yang sudah membuat orang sekitar memperhatikannya.

"Memalukan."

"Temannya Hiyori, ya? Saya Nishida, adik ibunya Hiyori." Lalu, Paman Nishida menjelaskan bahwa ia seorang dosen di sebuah universitas ternama dan sudah lama menetap di Eropa dan saat ini ia sedang mengadakan kunjungan dinas ke Jepang sekaligus pulang kampung. Karena ayah dan ibu Hiyori tidak bisa menemaninya, ia meminta Hiyori untuk menemaninya mencarikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya sebelum kembali ke Eropa sekaligus berjalan-jalan mengunjungi museum.

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau tanya dulu baik-baik padanya," ujar Yukine setelah mendengar semua penjelasan itu.

* * *

Bersambung.

AN: Saya tidak tahu apakah museum di Jepang buka pada hari Minggu, tetapi setahu saya museum tetap buka di hari libur dan libur di hari Senin. Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini, dan masih ada kelanjutannya. Semoga berkenan. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, kalau mau. _Danke_.


	3. Chapter 3: Closing

Stalking God Yato

A Noragami Fanfiction by Riza Ailhard

Disclaimer: Yukine itu imut banget dijadiin berondong, tapi sayang tak bisa dimiliki. Yukine itu _shinki_ -nya Yato. Mereka berdua milik Adachitoka, demikian dengan semua hal yang ada di Noragami.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Closing**

Makan malam di rumah Hiyori malam itu begitu hangat. Ayah, ibu, paman dan dirinya makan malam bersama. Bibi Sasaki menyiapkan masakan yang enak untuk keluarga Iki. Hiyori begitu menghargai waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Walau begitu, ada yang kosong sebenarnya. Andai saja Hiyori sempat mengajak Yato dan Yukine makan malam bersama...

" _Pa-pamannya Hiyori?" tanya Yato dengan wajah bingung. Yukine terdengar mendesah kecil._

" _Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau tanya dulu baik-baik padanya, Yato. Bukan langsung menuduh sembarang orang," ujar Yukine, "Idiot."_

" _Siapa yang kau bilang idiot?!" seru dewa berjersey itu. Suaranya meninggi._

" _Kau. Dewa booodoh!"_

" _Sialan kau, regalia durhaka!"_

 _Kali ini, Yato dan Yukine yang membuat keributan. Paman Nishida segera melerai keduanya._

" _Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Wajar saja kau salah sangka, karena kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya," ujar Paman Nishida._

" _Yaah, maaf ya, Paman," ucap Yato. Bahkan seorang dewa pun bisa dengan sembrononya menuduh orang. Kemudian pembicaraan berubah menjadi hangat hingga pertemuan mereka diakhiri dengan sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Yato. Dan mereka menghilang begitu saja dihadapan Hiyori dan Paman Nishida begitu menerima pekerjaan baru dari pelanggannya._

Bahkan Paman Nishida tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Yato dan Yukine di meja makan. Ternyata manusia biasa bisa melupakan dewa itu dengan sekejap. Padahal hanya berselang waktu beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mengobrol bersama.

 _Apa aku bisa melupakan mereka seperti itu?_ Lamunnya. Namun, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin melupakan dua sosok teman yang berharga walaupun mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Hiyori, kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya ibunya. Hiyori tersentak. Ia terlalu mendalami lamunannya hingga terbawa ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu," jawabnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum untuk menunjukkan ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa. "Uhm, aku sudah selesai makan, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Masih ada PR yang belum kuselesaikan," ujarnya kemudian. Ia meninggalkan ruang makan dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamar, ponselnya berdering. Panggilan Yato. Setelah duduk di tempat tidurnya, Hiyori mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan nada suaranya yang memang terdengar riang, walaupun emosinya sebenarnya sedang stabil.

"Hiyori," panggil suara di seberang sana. Suara itu terdengar rendah dan serius.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya, sudah. Bagaimana dengan Yato dan Yukine?"

"Sudah juga."

Sejenak, keheningan hadir diantara mereka. Telepon itu masih tersambung.

"Hiyori."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, ya."

"Untuk?"

"Tadi sore."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya muncul disusul dengan munculnya lelaki berjersey, Yato.

"Kyaaa!" Walaupun sudah beberapa kali tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, Hiyori masih saja kaget. "Kau ini mengagetkan aku saja, Yato."

Yato tidak merespon apa yang barusan dikatakan Hiyori. Dewa berjersey itu malah melangkah dan duduk disebelah Hiyori. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi wajahmu cemberut terus sejak tadi," protes Yato yang masih mengingat gadis itu sejak tadi sore terus merengut padanya. Ia tak melihat senyuman Hiyori seharian ini karena pertemuan mereka hari ini pun diawali dengan pembicaraan yang tidak membuat Hiyori senang.

"Itu karena Yato menyebalkan," gerutunya kesal. "Mengikutiku kemana-mana sepanjang hari... seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan gumaman pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi sayangnya, indera pendengaran Yato begitu tajam.

"Hee? Jadi kau tahu kalau kami mengikutimu?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena wangi—" Hiyori menghentikan kalimatnya. _Memalukan rasanya kalau bilang sejujurnya_.

"Karena apa?"

"Aaah, itu... Pokoknya aku tahu!" elak Hiyori.

"Baiklah." Yato melempar pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar Hiyori yang masih terbuka. Tirainya melambai pelan ditiup angin malam musim dingin.

"Kau ini. Kau bisa sakit kalau kena angin malam, Hiyori," Ia bangun dari posisinya dan menutupnya. Hiyori memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya dengan wajah bengong. Saat Yato membalikkan badan, matanya menatap lurus ke Hiyori. Lelaki itu kembali duduk di sebelah Hiyori dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang dalam. Gadis itu terlihat begitu lugu, namun hatinya baik. Ia sudah menolongnya dua kali, padahal apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu untuk menolongnya itu sangat membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Seorang manusia biasa menolong dewa, sepertinya terbalik.

Lamunannya kembali ke empat jam yang lalu...

" _Kalau Yato ingin tahu seharusnya tanya dulu padaku, bukan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Kau membuatku malu di depan banyak orang!" Hiyori marah dan tersinggung. Keributan yang dibuat Yato di kafe outdoor tadi menyita perhatian banyak orang. Pasti orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka dan berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan._

" _Tenang saja, Hiyori. Semua orang yang ada disini akan segera melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi," ujar Yato enteng. "Sekki!"_

" _He...?" Cahaya putih muncul disekitar Yukine. Sedetik kemudian, ia berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Tapi ia bingung. "Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

" _Yato?" tanya Hiyori dengan wajah takut. Memegang pedang di tempat umum seperti ini pasti akan menarik perhatian orang dan membuat orang panik._

" _Tentu saja menghapus ingatan orang-orang disekitar tentang kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Yukine, lakukan tugasmu!" seru Yato. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memotong angin sejengkal diatas kepala orang-orang yang sedang ada duduk di sekitar kafe. Hiyori melihat tingkah Yato seperti seorang tukang pangkas sedang memangkas rambut pelanggan. Ketika Yato akan "memangkas" ingatan paman Hiyori, beliau menolak._

" _Jangan lakukan itu padaku," perintah Paman Nishida sambil merentangkan lengannya didepan Sekki. Yato menghentikan gerakannya. Paman Nishida menurunkan tangannya seraya berkata, "Aku tidak mau memoriku dihilangkan paksa seperti itu."_

" _Paman ini tidak terlihat takut padamu, Yato?" gumam Yukine dalam pikiran Yato._

" _Kurasa begitu," bisik Yato. Dengan penolakan Paman Nishida, berarti pekerjaan "memangkas"-nya sudah selesai. "Cukup. Kembali, Yukine." Dengan perintah itu, pedang yang dipegang Yato berubah wujud kembali menjadi sesosok anak 14 tahun._

 _Paman Nishida melihatnya dengan jelas apa yang barusan terjadi. "Sepertinya, aku melihat makhluk halus. Orang lain yang tadinya menyadari keberadaanmu sekarang bersikap seolah kamu tidak ada. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Nak?" tanya Paman Nishida._

" _Aku Yato, seorang dewa," sahutnya membanggakan diri._

" _Dewa bodoh," timpal Yukine._

" _Dewa yang tidak meyakinkan," tambah Hiyori._

 _Mendengar kata-kata tabu bagi harga dirinya sebagai dewa, ia merasa tertohok. "Mengapa kalian kejam seperti itu?"_

" _Karena kau idiot."_

" _Yato belum mengabulkan doaku."_

 _Mendengar ocehan ketiga anak muda itu, Paman Nishida terkekeh, "Sepertinya Yato-kun dan Yukine-kun dekat sekali dengan Hiyori, ya?"_

" _Yah, begitulah, Paman. Dia tidak bisa sehari saja lepas dengan kami~," jawab Yato dengan nada menggoda._

" _Ti-tidak seperti itu, Paman! Hanya teman biasa," kilah Hiyori agar pamannya tidak salah sangka dengan mereka berdua. Namun wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Yato terus menggodanya, dan Hiyori terus mengelak._

 _Paman Nishida tersenyum melihat keponakannya punya teman yang baik dan setia. Bahkan mereka bersikap protektif terhadap Hiyori._

" _Yato..._ gami _. Kalau kau memang dewa, bisakah kau kabulkan satu permohonanku?" tanya Paman Nishida. Seketika pertanyaan itu membuat ketiga anak muda itu berhenti bertengkar._

" _Tentu saja! Dengan lima yen, aku bisa mengabulkan doa apapun!" serunya._

" _Keponakanku. Dia anak yang baik dan pintar," ujar Paman Nishida. Tangannya mengelus kepala Hiyori dengan lembut. Keponakan perempuannya itu tertunduk malu. "Tolong jaga dia, ya. Jangan sampai dia celaka," lanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan koin lima yen dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yato._

" _Doamu, kudengar dengan jelas. Paman Nishida, semoga keponakanmu akan baik-baik saja."_

"Yato?" Suara Iki Hiyori menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ah, Hiyori. Ada apa?" tanya Yato.

"Apanya yang ada apa? Kamu yang kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hiyori balik.

"Oh, aku hanya..." Kalimat Yato terhenti. Tiba-tiba tubuh Hiyori limbung dan tersandar ke bahunya. Poni panjang Yato berhasil menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di wajahnya. Sementara itu, ekor berwarna ungu menyembul dari belakang Hiyori—arwah Hiyori.

"Heee? Mengapa menjadi seperti ini?" jerit Hiyori setengah _ayakashi_. Tubuhnya bersandar manja disamping dewa berpakaian jersey. Yato perlahan membetulkan posisi tubuh Hiyori yang sedang tertidur diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

" _Good night_ , Hiyori."

Awrah Hiyori melihat hal itu dengan wajah merah padam.

.

" _Your wish has been heard loud and clear!_ "

.

* * *

Fin.

AN: Akhirnya selesai. Saya merasanya ini seperti menulis satu alur episode. Tetapi buat pembaca mungkin rasanya beda. Mungkin rasa eskrim cokelat dengan toping vanila. (?) _Anyway_ , terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Saya nggak ada mengambil keuntungan apapun selain relaksasi jiwa karena ide ini terjejal di otak selama beberapa hari dan agak mengganggu aktivitas. Silakan review, kalau mau. _Danke_.


End file.
